


Anywhere You Want To Go

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), ButterOmens, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have made a list of everything they wanted to do. But new circumstances force them to reconsider their priorities...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Anywhere You Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140615) by [Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts). 



> I was trying to continue the [ButterOmens](https://n0nb1narydemon.tumblr.com/post/611808756218707968) effect after [Our Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140615) by Aethelflaed had crushed me (in the best possible way); and then the Good Omens: Lockdown happened.
> 
> ButterOmens was created by [n0nb1narydemon](https://n0nb1narydemon.tumblr.com/) and [acuteangleaziraphale](https://acuteangleaziraphale.tumblr.com/). It's an ongoing event where all content creators are invited to participate, by reinterpreting, expanding, or retelling each other's works in any medium, in a butterfly effect. [The rules for ButterOmens can be found here.](https://n0nb1narydemon.tumblr.com/post/611808756218707968)

Eventually, they survived.

They went to the Ritz, they had lunch and dessert and champagne. They walked back to the bookshop, where Aziraphale thoroughly surveyed all the changes.

"Hyde Park, then, angel?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale didn't even have to speak: his smile was louder than any yes. 

They had made plans, that night on the bus, as they were leaving Tadfield and the averted Apocalypse behind, and travelling towards London and the wrath of both Heaven and Hell. They had made a list of what they could've done (what they _would've_ done, Crowley had insisted) once they'd be safe.

It was a long list.

It included quite a few restaurants, a couple of exhibitions, and most of the season of the Royal Albert Hall. And the rose gardens in Hyde Park, where they went back quite often: after everything that had happened, St James's Park awakened too many painful memories.

For a while, the plan went well. They leisurely kept on ticking items off the list.

Le Gavroche. Hamilton. Dinner. Käte Kollwitz. David Arnold and Michael Giacchino.

Fifty years before, Crowley had offered to give a lift to Aziraphale. _Anywhere you want to go,_ he'd said. Aziraphale had told him to wait: _you go too fast for me._

Now they could go anywhere they wanted to, and they'd decided to take it slow. To enjoy every moment. They had each other and all the time in the world, what could possibly go wrong?

They kept their places. The bookshop was back. The plants needed attention, and Aziraphale didn't approve of Crowley's soul music[1] collection. They went out together almost every day, there was no need to live together all the time.

And so it made sense to spend the lockdown on their own, cultivating their own interests. It wasn't going to last forever, was it?

Aziraphale was the first one to pick up the phone.

 _"Oughtn't you be out and about, doing things?"_ he casually asked.

Three minutes later, Crowley had filed their conversation as the third most blatant case of "angel tempts demon" of the past six millennia.

He decided not to give the bastard the satisfaction.

Five minutes later, he was standing in front of the bookshop.

Aziraphale was standing on the threshold.

"Are you sure that you want me in your bookshop?" Crowley asked. "A demon, breaking the rules..."

"Well, _I_ won't be breaking any rule," Aziraphale replied. "I'll just be sharing with you a place to wait for all of this to pass. As an angel, I'm actually bound to be hospitable. Of course, once you're under my roof I will be forced to keep you indoor, it would be irresponsible to do otherwise. So, the actual question is, are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the foreseeable future, my dear? Because we won't be going anywhere, unless you count the first floor."

 _Bastard. Tempter,_ thought Crowley.

 _I love him,_ he also thought.

"The only place I want to go to, angel, is next to you."

Aziraphale was beaming.

"Come in then," he said. "And, Crowley..."

"Yes, angel?"

"I was thinking that... since we're not going anywhere..." Aziraphale coyly batted his eyelids.

"Yes?"

"...there isn't any risk of _going too fast."_

Crowley was still processing those words, when the angel moved aside, and let the demon come into their home.

* * *

#### Footnotes

1Not the one with Aretha Franklin. Aziraphale not only approved of Aretha Franklin's music, but he was certain that she was in the Good Place. This was the collection that Crowley had got from one of his former colleagues Downstairs.  [ return to text ]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that someone will continue the chain from here. If you do, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. When all this is over, we'll be going for a picnic...
> 
>  **[The_Ineffable_Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_zephyr/)** has continued the story [here](https://tickety-boo-af.tumblr.com/post/618004336113516545/anywhere-you-want-to-go)...


End file.
